Rouge et noir
by Kha
Summary: OS. L; lorsque tu mourras, tu m'appartiendras, enfin./ slash.


**Auteur : Kha.**

**Titre : Rouge et noir.**

**Résumé : L; lorsque tu mourras, tu m'appartiendras, enfin. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ! Les heureux proprio son Mr. Oba et Obata.**

**Ratting : R.**

**Genre : Romantisme noir.**

**Note : Bon, je vais éviter de vous écrire un roman sur les motivations qui m'ont poussé à écrire ça. C'est juste qu'en visionnant pour la énième fois DN, j'ai voulu rendre une sorte d'hommage à ce couple si bien suggéré, notamment dans l'anime. J'ai trouvé la relation de Lawliet et Raito particulièrement malsaine, alambiquée, très noire surtout lorsque Raito redeviens Kira. J'imagine que vous avez toutes ( et tous ? ) en tête la fameuse scène avant la mort de L, celle où il masse Raito. On va dire que ma scène se passe entre ça et son décès. Elle paraissait vraiment érotique en un sens, et se suffisait à elle même pour illustrer les sentiments – on ne parle pas d'amour, je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça – qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont dans un cercle vicieux où il n'y a pas de point de retour, et j'ai voulu, en quelque sorte, verser ma frustration dans ce POV de Raito/Kira. En me relisant j'ai l'impression que Kira prend la parole, et la ligne suivante c'est Raito qui s'exprime, ainsi de suite. C'est peut-être pas plus mal, pour moi ils sont totalement différents et pourtant extrêmement lié l'un à l'autre. Sur ce, bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir. (: ** _

Impassiblement, je t'ai regardé. Mes yeux ont glissé sur la courbe de ta nuque, jusqu'à la frontière qui jouxte ton tee-shirt sale et plus si immaculé que ça. L, Ryuuzaki. Je ne saurais probablement jamais comment te nommer, quel nom, patronyme, ou surnom te correspond le plus. Ça n'a plus d'importance désormais. Bientôt, tu mourras. Tu le sais, cette sensation insidieuse qui glisse sous ta peau pour gangrener chacun de tes nerfs, j'imagine que tu commences à la ressentir. Toi plus que les autres, Ryuuzaki. Tu as un don pour deviner ce que l'on ne voit pas. Tu avais eu tout bon, depuis ce jour où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. Je suis Kira, le nouveau Dieu, et je suis la Justice plus que tu ne l'as jamais été toi-même. Seules les preuves contre moi t'ont échappé. Ce n'est pas par ma main que tu laisseras ton dernier soupir se dérober, mais c'est tout comme, non ? Finalement, tu auras perdu le jeu, et je serais là pour voir comment la Mort va t'accueillir. Je vomis jusqu'à ton moindre souffle, je maudis tes manières, j'abhorre ton attitude si détachée, j'exècre ton odeur, abomine le sucre qui reste collé à tes doigts. L, lorsque tu mourras, tu m'appartiendras, enfin. Tu seras mon entier, et je n'aurais plus à souffrir de la liberté que t'offre la vie. Surement, je me sentirais esseulé de ta présence devenue habituelle, privé de mon meilleur ennemi et je suppose aussi que tout deviendra moins drôle. J'ai même un peu peur de perdre ma ferveur au travail que je me suis imposé. Ce n'est pas facile d'être Dieu. Ça implique des conséquences, des sacrifices. C'est du donnant-donnant. Je ne reste pas assis sur mon trône divin en appuyant sur le bouton du Destin pour que mes volontés soient faites. Regarde moi, Ryuuzaki. Je veux voir ton visage. Je veux l'imprimer à mon encéphale, je veux te voir, toi, lorsque moi-même j'irais passer l'arme à gauche. Parce que ça arrivera. Peut importe le temps que cela prendra, c'est la monnaie de la pièce. Je ne m'en occupe pas. Tant que tu pars avant moi, rien n'a plus d'importance.

Tu restes parfaitement immobile, l'échine courbée, les pieds se chevauchant sans cesser de s'agiter, et tes mains anguleuses plongent, fouillent, saisissent, apportent les sucreries jusqu'à tes lèvres de cristaux acides. Tu sembles un peu malade, une opercule de sueur sur ton front colle tes mèches anthracites. La nitescence artificielle des écrans t'éclairent et te donnent un teint plus vert que d'ordinaire. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as l'air mal en point. Tu es tellement absorbé par ce que tu fais que tu ne remarque même pas le regard que je porte sur toi. Je voudrais te détruire, t'annihiler, et que chaque articulation, chaque partie de toi m'appartiennent. Il n'y a que dans la mort que je ne pourrais résoudre ça. Le Kira en moi ne réclame que ton décès, je me suis troublé à hésiter. Beaucoup plus de fois que tu n'as pu le penser. Maintenant, j'ai seulement peur. Il y a Kira, et puis il y a moi, Yagami Raito. Je suis unique, mais nous sommes différents. Lui et moi, nous nous amalgamons, nous séparons comme un conscient et un subconscient indépendant l'un de l'autre. Tu as probablement raison, je suis un fou furieux, je mérite la potence. C'est ce à quoi tu m'as promis, indirectement, pour peu que tu ne gagnes. Mais c'est trop tard, L. Tu l'as compris depuis longtemps, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues à faire semblant. Peut-être que tu as peur que l'annonce de ta mort n'en démotive plus d'un au bureau. Mais arrête de jouer à ça avec moi. Je voudrais te saisir avec la même brutalité qui me perturbe en ce moment. Regarde moi, Ryuuzaki. La colère commence à me brutaliser la langue, j'ai beaucoup à te dire encore, mais tu t'obstines à vouloir perdre ton temps devant ton enquête qui patauge. Ta fin restera triste. Du premier chapitre jusqu'au dernier, je crois que l'on a oublié d'y imposer de l'espoir. Ça serait plus simple si tu avais compris plus tôt. Ryuuzaki, je ne te dirais pas _je t'aime_. Tu ne m'en voudras pas. Parce que je te hais tout autant, c'est presque vulgaire de mettre ce verbe sur mes sentiments. J'ai des ratés, avec toi, et autant de ratures, je suis frustré de devoir regarder se clore cette histoire inachevée. Mais ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. On ne peut pas être ensemble sans se détruire, j'imploserais sous la passion et toi aussi, surement. Ce n'était simplement pas possible. On serait mort par excès de vie, d'amour, de haine. C'est dirimant, autant que cette perspective peut sembler grisante.

Ah. Ça y est, tu as enfin remarqué que quelque chose semble clocher. Lentement, tu as tourné ton visage blême, et tes yeux troués de noirs se sont épinglés aux miens. La sueur qui boucle tes cheveux contre tes tempes, ta lèvre inférieur charnue que ta langue vient purger de sa saccharine, le pouce que tu suçotes, encore. J'ai envie de hurler, de te faire violence. Toi, tu ne trembles pas. Tes yeux s'écarquillent seulement un peu, mais tu ne fuis pas. Tu devrais, pourtant. Je suis d'humeur à te poursuivre. J'ai l'impression d'une désagréable sensation sous ma chaire, qui coule sous l'aplat de glace de ma peau. J'ai eu un léger sursaut, auquel tu as répondu en rentrant ta tête dans les épaules, comme un animal. L'éclat de tes yeux, je voudrais le voir clos sous mes caresses, attraper tes larmes de plaisir de ma propre bouche, te posséder entièrement avant que tu ne disparaisses réellement. Mes doigts se faufilent sur ta nuque. Ils sont hésitants, mais il y a un miasme d'empressement que je n'arrive pas à freiner. C'est à toi de marquer ton étonnement dans quelques spasmes compulsifs. Arrête, Ryuuzaki. Tu me donnes des vertiges. Mon indexe s'emmêle dans une de tes mèches de jais, mon pouce vient caresser la gorge que tu sembles me cacher. Il n'y a plus personne ici depuis longtemps. La journée est terminée. Nous sommes seuls sur ce fauteuil de cuir, mais tu n'as pas à me craindre, pour l'instant. C'est ainsi que devait tourner les choses, tu aurais dû le deviner en t'enchaînant à moi. Tu imagines tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir, à l'aube de mes dix huit ans, L, ainsi entravé avec un autre homme pendant des semaines ? Du désir, de la frustration, de la colère, de la haine, encore et encore, tant que j'ai cru en être malade. Tu as fait céder mes derniers nerfs de bon sens. Maintenant je veux te soustraire à mon corps, me repaître du désir malsain que tu suscites. C'est sale, nous sommes abominables. J'approche mon visage, mais ne t'embrasse pas. Mon nez frôle la peau de pêche de ta joue, et je cueille entre mes lèvres le lobe de ton oreille. Je pourrais dire naïvement qu'il y a des papillons dans mon bas ventre, mais ce serait plutôt un serpent qui me tord les entrailles. Putain, Ryuuzaki. Tu me rends aussi fort que faible. Je sens le rythme de ton cœur s'emballer. C'est drôle, je ne te pensais pas capable de perdre tes moyens, tu as l'air tellement invincible, immortel. Un gamin dans un corps d'adulte, ou peut-être le contraire. Tu me rends fou, et c'est dans un cercle vicieux que cette aberration nous a entrainé. Je sens ta respiration sur mon épaule, tu as du baisser ton visage. Ça y est, tu as enregistré ce que j'étais en train de te faire ? Est-ce que la probabilité que je sois Kira augmente considérablement dans ton crâne cartésien ? La main qui n'est pas occupée à se nouer dans tes cheveux descend emprisonner ta hanche, que je tiens fermement sous mon joug. Je brûle, j'ai terminé de tremper le morceau de chair que je tiens entre mes dents, je me fais plus gourmand, moins attentif, plus pressé. L'instant d'après, je dévorais tes lèvres. Répond à ce baiser, Ryuuzaki, répond lui ! Crève de plaisir, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à te tuer. Je ne veux pas te tuer. Kira savoure déjà cet instant, moi j'en tremble à l'idée, alors meurs, meurs maintenant sous nos corps embrasés. On ne peut déjà plus faire marche arrière, parce que ta bouche vient de céder sous ma langue qui se mêle à la tienne. Je sens tes doigts qui ne se sont pas fait prier pour trouver le chemin de mon dos, et mon pull je crois s'est un peu remonté sur mon ventre. Soupire rauque. Je veux être ivre de toi, que meurent les minutes entre nos bras. Je veux te détruire, L, comme si je n'avais jamais vécu que pour ça, dans cet échange érotique et incompréhensible. Je te veux à en crever. Et je t'aurais. Je t'embrasse à pleine bouche, ton odeur me fait perdre tout ce qu'il y a de censé et de cohérent dans mon esprit en ébullition. Maelström de sensations. Brusquement, je te renverse. Ce n'est pas dur de te faire perdre l'équilibre quand tu es perché sur tes pieds. Ma raison s'est fait la malle, même Kira s'est tût pour laisser mes pensées scabreuses corrompre le bon sens qui m'est dû. J'ouvre les yeux. Ryuuzaki, tu es fiévreux, scandaleusement érotique quand tu m'offres ta gorge que je couvre de mes lèvres, qui s'incurvent contre l'alcôve de ton cou. Je lâche un râle, tes doigts se crispent dans leur élan jusqu'à mes reins. Tu auras beau dire, je ne suis pas homo, ni gay, ni tout ce que voudras. J'ose espérer que toi non plus. C'est peut-être seulement toi qui fait naître cette sexualité vulgaire, ce désir fauve. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, il va falloir que tu m'appartiennes plus vite que prévu. Je te tourne autour, L, consens à ce que je te possède, mais résiste moi encore un peu. Quelque part, j'ai surement peur de te briser. J'ai beau y mettre la violence qui m'ébranle, je n'arrive pas à te faire saigner. Ça doit être le rôle de Kira, pas le mien. Je saisie derechef ta bouche purpurine de la mienne, glisse mes doigts sur ton ventre, et le contacte de ta peau délicieusement fraiche contre la paume de ma main me grise. Bientôt, tu es là, le corps exposé à mes fantasmes condamnés, sans ton encombrant tee-shirt informe. De mes yeux, je retrace la courbe de tes muscles déliés, et je me demande si le corps d'une femme m'a un jour fait le même effet. Ryuuzaki, si je veux que tu meurs, c'est pour moi. Pour que jamais une fille ne te touche comme ça, pour que tu ne puisses pas avoir l'occasion de reproduire la même chose avec l'une d'entre elle. Kira te tuera pour que tu cesses d'entraver son chemin en le menaçant, mais pour Raito c'est autre chose encore. _« C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons bientôt nous séparer. »_ Oui ! C'était si bien venu, dans cet intimité que tu t'évertuais à rendre insupportable en me massant, que je ne saurais pas étonné si tu me disais avoir répété sans fois cette scène dans ta tête. Je vais te tuer, Ryuuzaki. Mais j'aurais aimé le faire de mes mains. C'est pour ça, sans doute, que j'envierais presque Remu. Je suis désolé de la manière dont ça se termine. Mais dans ton échec, tu auras gagné la vérité. En attendant, je vais me laisser dans le plaisir exalté de nos sens, de nos souffles qui se mélangent et dansent, de tes bras qui m'enlacent pour la dernière fois, de ta peau suintante, collée contre la mienne, de cette ivresse que l'on partage dans nos baisers maladroits et passionnés et surtout, surtout, dans l'ardeur aveugle de mes sentiments. Parce que quoique je fasse, Ryuuzaki, il n'y a que toi.


End file.
